Dois problemáticos
by Sandstorm97
Summary: Idiotas para ali, problemáticas para aqui. Discussões para tudo quanto é sítio. Será que é desta que estes dois problemáticos se acertam ou vão continuar nestas disputas sem nexo?


Nenhuma personagem ou lugares aqui citados me pertencem. É tudo da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto, eu só os peguei emprestados. :)

Esta é a minha primeira one-shot e devo admitir que é completamente random. Veio-me à cabeça a meio da noite e quando comecei a escrever nem era suposto sair assim :P  
Mas foi o que deu e por isso vou postar. Espero que gostem :D

* * *

- Acorda seu preguiçoso!

BUM! E mais uma vez, lá vai ele beijar o chão.

- Ai! Tu de novo sua problemática?! Eu podia ter partido a cabeça, sua maluca!

- Quê?! Com quem pensas que estás a falar, hã?

- Contigo, sua psicopata! Que maneira é essa de acordar uma pessoa, hã? É nova moda mandar as pessoas das cadeiras abaixo?

- Só assim é que consigo que acordes! Querias que fizesse o quê? Nem com uma banda aqui mesmo ao teu lado acordarias!

- Se é assim, deixavas-me a dormir! Ora essa!

- As aulas já acabaram génio! Tá na hora de irmos para casa! – Ripostou sarcástica.

- Porque tenho eu de aturar uma maria rapaz que nem tu? O que fiz eu de mal? O quê? – Levanta as mãos ao céu, dramaticamente.

- Repete lá isso de novo se te atreves, seu idiota.

- Porque tenho eu de at...

- SHIKAMARU! TEMARI! Não vos podemos deixar nem cinco segundos sozinhos que começam logo a discutir! – Interrompe Sakura que tinha ido á procura dos dois.

- Ela que me quer matar! Estou inocente. – Defende-se Shikamaru.

- Mentira! Eu só o acordei! – Argumenta Temari.

- Vocês dois... Hehehehehe, isso ainda vai dar coisa. Hehehehe. – Ri-se maliciosamente Naruto surgindo sabe-se lá de onde.

- NANI?! – Gritam os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Vai dar o quê?

- Eu? Com esta preguiça humana? Queres morrer Naruto? – Pergunta furiosa Temari.

- Eu? Com esta problemática? Nunca que isso vai acontecer! – Continua Shikamaru.

- Hehehehe, claro que não, claro que não, hehehe, que ideia a minha, hehehe. – Ri Naruto enquanto foge para bem longe de uma certa loira furiosa.

- Tsc. Para além de idiota também é problemático. Aquele Naruto e as suas ideias... – Abana pesarosamente a sua cabeça.

- Tsc? Problemático? Mas tu não sabes dizer mais nada a não ser isso e a te queixares de tudo?

- E isso interessa-te para...? – Provoca Shikamaru.

- Ora seu! É hoje que morres! – Sentencia Temari.

- Vocês dois! ACABOU! – Grita Sakura que ainda ali estava – Agora vão para casa! Mas é que é JÁ!

- Mas quem diabos pensas tu que és para ´tares aí a mandar em mim, hein? – Insubordina-se Temari com uma cara ameaçadora – Nem os meus pais mandam em mim!

- Pois deviam, é falta de chapada lá em casa que te deixou assim! – Responde Sakura também com um ar ameaçador.

- Tu queres mesmo morrer hoje, não é? – Pergunta Temari com cara assassina.

- Tsc, problemáticas. E tu nem tentes Temari, isto ainda vai dar barraca, ela é sobrinha da directora, melhor irmos embora. – Interrompe Shikamaru.

- Eu não obedeço a ninguém! Ouviste?! A NINGUÉM! – Continua Temari.

- Cala-te problemática e vem comigo! – Ordena Shikamaru já perdendo as estribeiras, pegando-lhe na mão e forçando-a a lhe acompanhar para fora do colégio. – E porque tens sempre de arranjar alguma desculpa para discutires com todos? Hein? – Interroga ele.

- A culpa é toda tua – sussurra ela em resposta.

- Hã? Não te ouvi. Que disseste?

- Não te interessa! Foi o que disse! – E amua.

- Aposto que não foi isso.

- Hump.

- Então diz-me ao menos porque sempre implicas comigo!

- Hump. – Torna ela.

- Temari!

- Não percebo, ok? É por não perceber! – Grita ela, cedendo por fim.

- E não percebes o que? – Insiste ele.

- Não compreendo como tiras tão boas notas mesmo não fazendo nada a não ser dormir nas aulas seu preguiçoso! E isso irrita-me! Nós aqui a suar como porcos para ter boas notas e tu ai no bem bom a dormir! – Grita ela de novo para logo mudar para um tom muito, mas muito mais baixo. – E não compreendo o que sinto.

- O quê? O que disseste a seguir? – Torna a perguntar Shikamaru.

- Só disse que não percebo como és assim tão inteligente, OK? – Mente ela.

- Hum... – Desconfia Shikamaru, mas decide não insistir. – Só por isso?

- Como? Só por isso, dizes tu?

- Sim. Só por isso. Só por ciúmes é que implicas comigo. Meu deus, que problemática que tu me sais-te. Nunca vi mulher, ou pessoa, como tu! – Suspira.

- Quê?! Aquela queda arruinou-te o resto dos miolos que tinhas? Ciúmes? Eu? De alguém como tu? E eu problemática? Para além de idiota agora és maluco? Sinceramente, ninguém merece, ninguém merece. – Exclama ela abanado negativamente a cabeça enquanto se afasta dele.

- Maluco nada mulher! É a mais pura das verdades. – Continua ele apressando o passo para a alcançar.

- Tudo o que oiço de ti são choramingos, bebé chorão. Choramingos.

- Tu é que não admites a verdade, para além de que não é só da minha inteligência que tens inveja. – Afirma de forma convencida.

- Nani? Agora é que piras-te de vez! De que mais tenho eu, supostamente, inveja? – Pergunta ela parando no meio da rua permitindo que ele a apanhe.

- Não é de que, mas sim de quem. Um único nome. – Evita ele responder de cara.

- Para lá de mistérios e diz de uma vez por todas quem é! – Ordena ela já começando a se aborrecer com aquilo.

- Ino. – Diz ele de chofre.

- Ino?! Porque haveria eu de ter inveja dela? – Pergunta Temari olhando para tudo quanto é sítio menos para Shikamaru.

- Porque eu e ela nos damos muito bem e nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Ao contrário de uma certa outra pessoa com quem passo a vida a brigar. Não achas? – Pergunta ele com ar super convencido.

- Está decidido! Preciso mesmo de te levar ao hospital. Pode ser que ainda haja uma cura para ti, mas duvido muito e provavelmente vai ser preciso te internar no hospital psiquiátrico. – Esquiva-se ela enquanto se afasta de novo.

- Tsc, sua problemática. Não sabes nem mentir direito. – Declara ele enquanto a segue.

- ...

- O quê? Vais-me ignorar?

- ...

Perante este silêncio por parte da loira Shikamaru começa a pensar.

- Hahaha! Não me digas! Pensas-te mesmo que eu não tinha percebido que gostas de mim? – Percebe ele por fim.

- Vai tomar os comprimidos Shikamaru, acho que não os tomas-te hoje de manhã. – Riposta ela ao chegar a casa.

- Hahahaha. Achas-te mesmo que me conseguias enganar? A mim? Que tenho um QI superior a 200? – Ergue as sobrancelhas e aproxima-se dela até a encurralar entre a porta e o seu corpo.

- Q-quê? T-tu estás mesmo maluco, é melhor te internar num hospício, já não dizes coisa com coisa. – Objecta ela ficando encabulada.

- E que tal se eu te dissesse... – Aproxima-se ainda mais até os seus narizes se tocarem – que eu também te amo, problemática? - E com isto acaba com a distância ínfima que os separava e sela-lhe os lábios com os seus para logo se afastar e a provocar – Gostas-te? – Sorri sedutoramente. – E então que tal seu eu te der mais...

- Cala-te e beija-me, seu preguiçoso! – Corta ela autoritária, puxando-o para si pela camisa e tomando os seus lábios nos seus beijando-o ferozmente, sendo logo correspondida.

Mas infelizmente as pessoas precisam de respirar, e como tal, quando o ar acabou (esse maldito O2) tiveram de se separar, mas não quebraram o abraço em que estavam envoltos e ficaram a olhar um para o outro bem fundo nos olhos. Vendo tudo o que havia para ser dito e tudo o que não havia.

- Eu também te amo, bebé chorão. - Sorri e entra dentro de casa sem se despedir, deixado para trás um Shikamaru enamorado e com um sorriso vitorioso e bobo que o acompanhou durante o resto do dia.

* * *

Agora que já leram não querem deixar um pequeno comentário aqui à Sandstormezinha? :P  
Espero que tenham gostado :) e até à próxima


End file.
